Tu y Yo, y Santana entre las dos
by Lexylow
Summary: Es un Faberry con Quintana y Brittana por un lado, unico capitulo... Resumen dentro.


Autor: Lexylow.

Derechos: los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran, haría a todos gay, y la pareja principal seria FABERRY. (Además, estaría casa ya con Dianna Agron). No gano nada con esta historia.

Palabras: 1,020

Rango: entre T y M (por alguna que otra palabra ¿altisonante? Y la relación entre una pareja de dos mujeres, o ¿cuatro?) :P

Resumen:

_La primera vez de Brittany, Puck, Finn y Quinn había sido en tiempos diferentes, pero coincidían en algo…. Santana López.  
Entonces, de todas aquellas relaciones, con conocidos y desconocidos, ¿Quién había sido el primero de Santana?  
Debía haber algo que iniciara toda aquella promiscuidad por parte de Santana. ¿Quién había lastimado tanto a esa mujer, que la había convertido en esto?_

* * *

Por alguna razón, desde que Quinn y ella iniciaron su relación hace 4 años, Rachel sentía una especie de obligación, y necesidad de saber de su novia y de las personas que la rodeaba.  
Brittany había sido una de las mas fáciles, después de todo la rubia de ojos azules era muy abierta con su vida; pero Santana, esa mujer era otra cosa.

Rachel estaba intrigada, ¿que tenia Santana López que había hecho que cuatro personas le entregaran su virginidad?, peor aun, ¿Qué tenia esa mujer para que _su_ Quinn tomara la decisión de que a los 15 años, perdería lo que su religión decía debía perder con un hombre en su noche de bodas?

Algunas noches, cuando ella y Quinn estaban recostadas sobre una cama con las sabanas revueltas; miraba fijamente a su perfecta novia, y por alguna razón que no podía comprender, le llegaban unos celos marca infierno al saber que otra había sido la primera en tocar la suave piel de _su mujer._

Sabia que nadie mas que ella había intimida con Quinn, bueno excepto SANTANA LÓPEZ; nadie mas había besado a Quinn mas que ella, bueno excepto Santana López; porque para su puta suerte, Santana López también había sido el primer beso de _su Quinn_, a y de Brittany.

Ugg como le pesaba ese fantasma que una de las mejores amigas de Quinn representaba en su relación. Tenia que saberlo, tenia que encontrar respuestas a esas malditas dudas.

¿Qué tenia Santana López que Rachel Berry no tenía? ¿Qué carajos tenia que Quinn no había podido esperar 2 años por ella?

Quinn había sido siempre el amor de su vida, y lo que comenzó como un noviazgo a base de un simple enamoramiento de preparatoria, se había convertido en el amor más sencillo, puro y perfecto, que sabia a ciencia cierta que duraría por siempre. Entonces si ella la había esperado, amándola en secreto desde la secundaria, soportando la sencilla amistad por 4 años, robándole dos prospectos a Quinn para que ni se atrevieran a acercarse a la que seria su esposa, ¿Por qué entonces Quinn no había hecho lo mismo?

Su novia le dijo que llevaba enamorada de ella desde hace años, entonces ¿Por qué había estado con Santana López?

Necesitaba saberlo, porque si no se volvería loca. Ya había dejado pasar muchos años, y ese tiempo la había llevado a este punto de locura.

Lo único que sabía entre la relación de _su_ Quinn y Santana López era:  
**uno:** se conocían desde el kínder, cuando Quinn había golpeado a un niño llamado Alex por haber empujado a Santana de un columpio.  
**Dos:** que tenían un pacto desde entonces de siempre ser amigas pasara lo que pasara.  
**Tres:** que Santana le había dado un beso en los labios a Quinn como premio (¿Quién carajos a esa edad va dando besos a las personas como recompensa? – o al menos eso preguntaba Rachel)  
**Cuatro:** cuando entraron a la primaria se formo el Unholy Trinity a la llegada de Brittany Pierce.  
**Cinco:** Santana había estado durante todo el proceso, alentando a Lucy para convertirse en Quinn  
**Seis:** a los 11 años, Quinn y Santana habían tenido su primer beso, y no solo un pico.  
**Siete**: a los 13 años había tenido un acercamiento algo inapropiado, con manos en lugares íntimos, y con un poco menos de ropa (a lo que Rachel solo pudo pensar – ¡Que precoces!)  
**Ocho:** a los 15 años, había pasado lo inevitable (dios si ella tuviera una maquina del tiempo, no permitiría que ellas dos fueran amigas)  
**Nueve:** NADA, absolutamente nada había cambiado entre ellas, cuando todo el colegio se había enterado que Santana se había acostado con Brittany a los 16, con Puck a los 17 y a los 17 y medio con Finn.  
**Diez:** Aun, con el tiempo y con las relaciones mas formales entre Santana y Brittany, Quinn y ella…. Quinn y Santana se veían con tanto amor.  
**Once:** probablemente ellas serian las damas de honor principales en sus respectivas, bodas. Así como las madrinas de sus primeros hijos.  
**Doce:** que no habría Quinn sin Santana López a escasos jodidos metros.  
**Trece:** que por mas enamoradas que estuvieran las dos de alguien mas, no podían evitar ciertos acercamientos, como cuando una de las dos esta triste, la otra le da un beso en los labios, la abraza, entrelazan sus dedos y se quedan en silencio, hasta que la otra se anima y sonríe.  
**Catorce:** que Brittany parece saber lo mismo que Rachel y no le importa lo que suceda entre su novia y su mejor amiga.  
**Quince: **Que cualquiera con un par de ojos, podía ver la tención sexual entre ambas.

Rachel sintió como el mostro de verde de ojos negros se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, al ver como la mano de Santana acariciaba tiernamente la pierna derecha de Quinn, de arriba abajo, acercándose a una zona peligrosa, que solo las manos de Rachel podían tocar. Pero lo que mas le molesto, fue ver como los ojos de su novia se hacia mas oscuros de lujuria.

El alcohol mas los celos, no era una buena combinación para Rachel Berry. Se paro desde el sofá donde había estado platicando con Brittany, quien había querido detenerla, se detuvo frente a ambas, e hizo algo que no había pensado hacer, al menos de aquella manera.

-vamos Quinn, follatela de una vez por todas, no creo que a Brittany le incomode, y lo que yo piense no te importa. Ya dime que quieres estar con ella y no conmigo, prefiero mil veces que me digas que ya no me amas, ni me deseas y que la necesitas a ella mas que a mi, porque ya no puedo vivir así. Me siento desplazada, y siento que cada vez te alejas más de mí-

E hizo lo que sabia hacer mejor, una salida estilo Brodway, la puerta se azoto a su espalda, corrió, deseando, añorando que Quinn estuviera tras de ella, porque con eso sabría que habría una esperanza en su relación, que aun podían tener su vivieron felices por siempre.

_**Pero Quinn jamás fue tras de ella.**_

END….

* * *

Capitulo unico...


End file.
